customherofactoryfandomcom-20200216-history
User blog:Bioniclezilla76/Exams Almost DOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOONE!
I know, timming is bad since deltrax has the same blog. Any who, there will be a lot of MOCs posted here on the weekend and some old, weird, messy ones. Hey, this building system confused me at first and all the sets wer messy enough, so, yeah. How is MS going? Well, it is getting to the good part and need to add some character development early on. Rocka will meet new characters. The MOCs won't disapoint and a major revamp of Mexes Queen is coming. And maybe if I get a hold of Razaar, I can make Mordecai's Blood Wing from borderlands. So, that's a rap. Ohh yeah, get exited for Surge Dragon slayer! Check out Millennial Shadow or DIE! (talk) 13:01, June 6, 2013 (UTC) My Stories I have made another story called Makuero Parasite Ambush. It is pretty much a horror rewrite of Brain Attack. At some point in the story, a dark secret will be revealed. At some point, you should notice why Bulk is missing even before the mosquito attacked Furno. You will see why in Millennial Shadow, which, I need to focus more on the characters I have earlier on, but breakout will get some interesting perspectives, views, and ideolligy. I almost won't to spill out who the master millennial is, but you will get some hints on that when Magno meets a rogue hero named Vridle, who also has an interesting back story I have in mind. A story contest BTD27 talked me out of the wiki wide story, so I'm just going hold a contest for best rewrite of any canon stories, not the discreet ones that were on the old website, though. Many of you have already made one, and you can enter that. You can only put in one entry, though. And I want judges. People with standards way too high like BTD27 and Bub will probably not be picked by me. If they were, then it would take a month to elect one. Probably Deltrax, HeroSpartan, or Starscream (this could boost your activity). Only four stories can be excepted and no wiki contributors aloud for obvious reasons. The reward will either be something made by bub or if he doesn't want to do it, I will come up with a big reward many of you may like, you can edit the article of your choice and turn them into ours instead of mine. My stories do not count. I hope you are all exited. Put your entries in in the comments or send them to me, I will make a forum later. Also ask me on my talk if I you want to be a judge. The judges will vote by giving each story a number which is 0-10. This way, we wont say "That's my favorite", and then another one comes along which is even better. Of course, your only aloud to have one entry. It is also a good idea to make a rewrite of the entire story, that would be even more awesome.By! The Stories So Far *Forum:The Vengeance Attack *Forum:Makuero Parasite Ambush *Forum:When Heroes Arise (maybe) Put more in the comments below and when June 20 comes, me, Deltrax7, HeroSpartan777, and ________ will vote for the stories. Note: no one who happens to be a judge will vote for their own. Bionicle Autopsy gave me an idea Have you heard of the youtube channel The Three Virtues? Well, the latest bionicle autopsy gave me an idea, do you know how to make a forum? Because we should totally make a Hero Factory Forum. This may not have to do with the custom part of the wiki's name but it does have to do with the hero factory. Category:Blog posts